Rosario plus Demon
by Mr.Staypuft
Summary: Starting at the end of Yu Yu Hakusho and the beginning of the 2nd season of Rosario Vampire. Yusuke Urameshi is convinced to go back to school and winds up going to Yokai Academy. Can Yusuke handle Yokai's insanity or is the better question, Can Yokai Academy survive the wrath of Yusuke Urameshi should they piss him off?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: YuYu Hakusho & Rosario + Vampire are both owned by their respective owners. Please Support the official work.

Ever since returning from Demon World Yusuke Urameshi had been living a mostly peaceful life, sure he would stumble upon an occasional demon causing trouble in the Human World but those were boring and far too easy to count as anything other than an annoyance. But that was all going to change, because starting today Yusuke was going back to school. Yusuke was able to recall the conversation he had with his mother while he was waiting for the bus to arrive to pick him up. And the only thing he could come up with while he was waiting to describe what happened was one thing, stupid.

 _Flashback_

Atsuko was in the middle of enjoying her coffee when with her lunch when she noticed Yusuke entered the house coming back from his walk with Keiko. He had been walking her home ever since he came back from Demon World. She had to admit that it was nice to see her only son smiling and happy whenever he talked with or about her but she was starting to get a bad feeling about their relationship. Something was telling her that it may come to an end sooner rather than later for some unknown reason. Was it because he own relationship with the man that would father Yusuke? Or was it some odd 6th sense kind of deal she and Yusuke had inherited from their demon ancestor.

It was this very feeling that made her make the decision she had made earlier in the day. She had a pamphlet in her hands that was given to her about the same time that Yusuke had returned. She had no idea how the robbed man knew of her son but she didn't care considering what the pamphlet had inside of it. Seeing that Yusuke had apparently asked her a question Atsuko shook her head and says, "Sorry Yusuke, I had something on my mind. So what was it you said?"

Yusuke roller his eyes as he grabbed a drink from the refrigerator and replies, "I was asking what is in your hand. You were sorta staring at it."

Atsuko smiled as she handed the pamphlet to Yusuke and says, "It's a pamphlet to a school that is willing to accept you despite the fact you never completed middle school. It's something that I think you should seriously consider. I know you're not much for school Yusuke but getting an education will help you in the long run. Even if it means all you will do is running some ramen kart or whatever it was you said you wanted to do."

Yusuke was about to protest that idea and statement when Atsuko simply pointed to the odd drawn up diagram that Yusuke had left on the kitchen table earlier that day with a very poor excuse for a kart and a stick figure representing Yusuke. Yusuke had to laugh seeing that knowing full well that was a serious attempt at a food kart pitch. So he stopped his argument and took an actual look at the pamphlet that was now in his hands. His hands covered up the school's name but he did read a lot of the other information in the pamphlet and had a new argument to present to his mother. "You want me to go away to a school that requires me to dorm there for a full year at a time? Are you crazy? I just got back from Demon World and Keiko has been waiting all this time. Why would I risk making her wait any longer by going to school?"

Atsuko only had one thing to say to this argument and says, "If Keiko actually dumps you because you go back to school then she is not worth it Yusuke. If she can't handle you living at your new school for a year when you can easily call her or write to her then I won't accept her as your girlfriend or even as anything more than that. You understand me Yusuke?"

Yusuke had to admit that he was not expecting his mother to pull that card on him. He was even going to try to come up with some kind of argument when Atsuko continued interrupting him saying, "Look, if she stays loyal to you with just three years of waiting while you get a high school diploma then she is the one, and she would be worth it. And besides didn't the name of the school get your attention at all? What kind of school calls themselves Yokai Academy? "

Yusuke now had to stop his thoughts as he looked back to the pamphlet in his hands and moved his thumb away from where the school's name was and saw the name for himself. Yokai Academy, now he was intrigued. He looked over the pamphlet once more and saw the information about monsters staying in their human form. He then saw the look in his mother's eyes and said, "Can you give me a day to check up this school with Spirit World? I want to know what Koenma has to say about this place first."

Atsuko smirked hearing that response and simply said, "Sure thing Yusuke."

 _End Flashback_

Yusuke had to sigh at that memory, especially the memory Keiko slapping him and then hugging him telling him that he had her approval to go to school. He was starting to wonder if his mother told her what some of his arguments about going to the school were. He shook those thoughts away as the bus had showed up with one other person on it, well other than the bus driver. The bus driver had tried to intimidate Yusuke with his look and greeting but Yusuke took no notice of either as he waved to the one other person he saw on the bus and says, "Yo, the name's Yusuke Urameshi. What's yours?"

The person that Yusuke was speaking to was none other than Tsukune Aono, second year student of Yokai Academy and member of the Newspaper Club and lone human of Yokai Academy. He was a little shocked to see a new human, as far as he could tell anyway, joining the school. He was even more shocked when the new guy decided to introduce himself as he seemed like the kind of guy that was more of a punk than anything. He of course scolded himself for thinking that considering the school they were going to and says, "Hey, my name is Tsukune Aono. I'm a second year and a member of the Newspaper Club. You're new right?"

Yusuke nodded as he sat down next to Tsukune and says, "Yup, not by choice mind you. I would be a third year if some crazy shit you wouldn't believe hadn't kept me from school for the last couple of years."

Tsukune could only laugh with Yusuke as he said this and he was wondering if he should explain to him what kind of school Yokai Academy was. But before he could even begin to say anything Yusuke unknowingly interrupted him asking, "So, what kind of monsters have you seen so far at this place?"

Tsukune was surprised that Yusuke knew about the monsters but figured that maybe he might have been a monster living in the human world or something and says, "Well I have seen a lot of monsters actually. For example I am friends with a vampire, a succubus, a snow woman, a werewolf, and two witches. I have seen several others as well. And have been attacked by everyone that I have found out about at least once, including the teachers."

Yusuke smirked hearing that last bit saying, "Well then. If my time here is anything like yours then I won't be bored coming here that's for sure."

The rest of the bus ride was mostly spent by Yusuke asking Tsukune about the monsters he had met and what had happened when he met them. Yusuke had been informed about Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki, Ginei Morioka, Shizuka Nekonome, Ririko Kagome, Okuto Kotsubo, Hitomi Ishigami, Saizo Komiya, Tadashi Wanibuchi, Tamao Ichinose, and the Fan Club Coalition and which kinds of monsters they all were and was impressed that someone of Tsukune's strength could survive all of that and become friends with a good amount of them. To say that Yusuke felt that he could get along with Tsukune now know this would be an understatement. As far as Yusuke was concerned should Tsukune need any help from him he was going to offer it.

It wasn't long before Tsukune and Yusuke had begun their walk from the bus stop when the sound of a bike bell was heard. Yusuke sensing the danger stepped out of the way allowing the bike to fall and land on top of Tsukune. What he saw next he couldn't believe or felt the need to stop. He just watched as a small redhead with twin tails was felt up and then looked like she was going to start something when she suddenly switched to violent and kicked Tsukune off of herself. She didn't even look at or even see Yusuke as far as he could tell. Even so Yusuke had helped Tsukune up and off the ground even though he did nothing to help in the whole scenario and says, "I'm sorry but I just felt like watching and seeing how things played out. You okay otherwise?"

Tsukune had just shook off his confusion from what had just happened and says, "Yeah I'm fine. Anyway lets hurry up and get to school. You need to get to the first year's ceremony."

It wasn't long after that Yusuke would get his first impression of the girls that liked Tsukune as he saw what he felt was the weirdest interactions between people ever. This time however Yusuke made himself known and says, "Yo, I take it you are the girls that Tsukune told me about on the bus ride here ha?"

Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore had all introduced themselves as Tsukune's 'real girlfriend' when Moka had introduced herself but then followed it up with asking, "So who are you?"

Yusuke smirks as he points his thumb to himself and says, "I'm Yusuke Urameshi. Nice to meet you all."

Moka, Mizore and Kurumu had greeted Yusuke normally after that, but Yukari had a different reaction. She simply took a small step backwards and asks, "You don't mean Yusuke Urameshi the captain of Team Urameshi of the Dark Tournament several years ago do you? The same Yusuke Urameshi that is employed by Spirit World as a Spirit Detective would you?"

Yusuke had to whistle at that question as the small witch had apparently done her homework or at least knew about more things than the rest of their group did. He simply nods though and says, "Yup, that's me. Champion of the Dark Tournament and former Spirit Detective. Sorry to burst your bubble but I was fired once King Yama found some minute trace amount of demon blood in me I was canned. Couldn't be trusted despite my track record saying otherwise but whatever. The pay wasn't all that good anyway. So I don't really mind."

Yukari could not comprehend what was just said to her. There was too much to take in and try to decipher for her, Kurumu on the other hand simply laughed the answer off saying, "Well then, I guess that now just makes you Yusuke Urameshi Yokai Academy student then ha?"

Mizore and Moka both had turned to Kurumu at this point and said, "He's still the champion of the Dark Tournament you know."

"Okay guys, what is this Dark Tournament you guys are talking about? And what's a Spirit Detective and who's Kind Yama?" Tsukune asked in fright wondering why Yukari was freaking out.

Yusuke waved the questions off however and simply says, "I'll explain about those later. I have to see you guys later. By the looks of it we'll all be late to class if we don't hurry. And I promised my girlfriend back home that I was going to actually try while I was here."

And with that simple statement everyone had taken off to their classrooms. Which meant that Yusuke took off in one direction while the rest went in another direction to their respective classrooms. One thing was for sure, as far as Yusuke was concerned school was going to be fun for once in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

As far as Yusuke was concerned his first day at Yokai Academy was pretty boring for the most part. Other than seeing the insanity that was the school's choices for clubs nothing really stood out to him. Now granted Yusuke would admit he didn't know if the monsters at Yokai Academy used a different energy than the Spirit and Demon energies he was used to sensing but no one really felt like they were a threat to him. As a result he didn't even bother trying to start any fights or accept any potential fights some of his fellow students tried to instigate for one reason or another.

But that was his first day, and now on his second day all of the first years had to gather in the school's gym for some sort of entrance ceremony. Now of course this was even beginning to bore Yusuke but what was really starting to get to him were two other students who for some reason kept antagonizing some small red headed girl. Okay so her hair was more of an orange color and he vaguely remembered her from when her bike smacked into the back side of Tsukune's head, but aside from that he couldn't quite remember what her personality was like when her bike hit Tsukune. That was quickly fixed when she started throwing insults back at the two larger students who quickly became infuriated with whatever it was she said.

Now even though she started insults back Yusuke's frustration was still building for one reason or another. This was temporarily fixed by the arrival of the Newspaper Club. Seeing them Yusuke got out of his seat and greeted them seeing as how the ceremony wasn't starting any time soon and how he couldn't care less what was even going to be said during it anyway so he didn't care if he got in trouble for getting out of his seat for doing so.

"Yo, what's up?" Yusuke asks greeting the club as they got closer to the podium. He then noticed Moka's uneasy expression and adds, "What's up with you?"

"All day yesterday and all of last night she kept getting these weird bat shaped messages saying that someone was going to kill her. Can you imagine anyone doing that?" Tsukune asks as he answers Yusuke's question.

Yusuke simply nods with his eyes closed and then opens them as he replies, "Sure can. I have seen lots of crazy stuff in my time. Bat shaped challenge letters or death threats or whatever you want to call them seems kinda mundane to me."

"But getting messages all night?" Kurumu asks now wondering what kind of life Yusuke has had, well other than his supposed Dark Tournament and Spirit Detective stuff. She didn't quite believe him when he said he was the same Yusuke Urameshi that captained Team Urameshi. In her mind that Yusuke had to be a much more terrifying sight than the young man in front of her.

Yusuke simply shrugged his shoulders and says, "It's an effective strategy that's for sure. Terrify your chosen victim to the point that they can't fight back. I mean if I needed that kind of edge I might do something like that myself."

Mizore rolled her eyes at Yusuke's answer as she suddenly became aware that two of the students were transforming into their monster forms. She quickly pointed behind Yusuke and asks, "Do you know those guys? They are giving your year a bad name already."

And sure enough when Yusuke and the others looked to where Mizore was pointing two students had just finished their transformations revealing themselves to be a Cyclopes and a Frankenstein Monster. Yusuke could only stare at that one as they chased around the redhead that they were bothering earlier around the gym causing students to get out of their seats and back up against the walls worrying about their own safety. Not really hearing what Moka had said about the redhead he had turned to the club again and simply asks, "How could a student be a mixture of body parts like that? Wouldn't he considered an artificial monster or something?"

Yukari and cleared out her through and pointed to the dry erase board, that Yusuke could only imagine she conjured up, behind her and points to her diagram saying, "Actually for monster folk he is simply called a Frankenstein. The book and movie versions you know of were only partially inspired by the actual thing. They like his Cyclops friend are both considered A Class Monsters."

"Really now. So how many Classes are there of monsters?" Yusuke asks figuring he might as well learn what the standards were.

"Classes go from D – S Class. S being the Strongest. Most of us in the Newspaper Club are A Class Monsters, with Moka and Ginei are the exceptions both being S Class monsters. They are as good as it gets." Yukari answers while pointing to both Moka and Ginei.

Yusuke could only guess that they must be stronger in their actual monster forms. He then turned back behind him and sees that the Cyclopes and Frankenstein were nowhere near catching up to the redhead. He sees that Moka looked to be very nervous seeing the redhead and says, "Friend of yours Moka?"

"She's my sister actually." Was all Moka could answer causing the whole group to stop staring at the chaos and instead stare at her. And then comically back and forth between the two.

Tsukune had taken a step back hearing that remembering how he met her the day before and says, "You mean she's a vampire?"

Moka could only nod as Yusuke tried to see how both Moka and the redhead were both vampires. Moka then went on to explain that her own powers were sealed away by the rosary connected to her necklace. She also explained that unlike her, her younger sister did not have her powers sealed as she was not as strong as her. She had also explained that her younger sister's name is Kokoa Shuzen. Yusuke didn't ask why their last names were different as he didn't really care about stuff like that.

It wasn't long before Miss Nekonome had made herself known by this point as she started to worry for Kokoa's safety. Despite her being a vampire she did still see a rather small girl getting chased by two fairly large boys after all.

Seeing the chaos wasn't going to stop Yusuke felt it was about time to end it. Sometime during the chaos however the rosary that sealed Moka's power was removed awakening her inner vampire self. Now this form Yusuke could see being a vampire simply from the way she carried herself and her eyes. Now while she was quickly able to make short work of the Cyclopes the Frankenstein had found a way to piss off Yusuke. How you may ask? He threw a steel folding chair that hit him in the face. Now granted it didn't hurt nearly as much as it looked like it did but it was the idea that someone threw a chair at his face that actually hit him that finally pushed him beyond his civil limits.

Yusuke didn't even budge from his location when he stared down the giant monster who had sealed his fate. Slightly raising his demon energy, figuring he might as well use that energy while he was here, he quickly got everyone's attention. Now sure most of the freshmen had became star struck at inner Moka's display of power but they all agreed that it paled in comparison to what they had felt coming off of Yusuke. What they didn't know was that he was showing them a completely different energy than the monster energy that they knew of. This alone was a big factor in the difference in how the power felt.

Not even looking at anyone else Yusuke had started walking slowly towards his victim as he began explaining to him why he was screwed. Only after about four steps Yusuke had begun simply saying, "You know what really ticks me off? Dumbasses like you who think they are shots when you are not even big enough to be a damned ember. You think you can start shit with whoever you like and get away with it. Well let me tell you something. You can't, not anymore. You start shit now you will pay for it, no more adults holding your hands. You're in high school now, you're almost an adult yourself. Now let me be the first to welcome you to the adult world….by breaking your face in!"

And with that final comment Yusuke had got himself right in the face of the giant Frankenstein kid and pulled back his fist and finished it off by slamming it into the kid's face. Sending him flying through the wall and into the yard and through several trees as well. Inner Moka seeing the looks on everyone's faces took advantage of the scene and grabbed the microphone that was near the podium for the Entrance Ceremony and says, "What he said wasn't wrong everyone! You're in high school now! Start acting like it!"

Hearing this little bit Yusuke had turned around and started at inner Moka from the back of the gym and simply smirked giving her a thumbs up as he walked back towards the rest of the Newspaper Club. By the time he reached them he had simply looked towards Miss Nekonome and says, "I think rest of my year got the message don't you?"

Now while this all happened there was one pair of eyes that wasn't frightened by Yusuke's power. The same set of eyes that belonged to Kokoa Shuzen. And there was only one thought going through her mind during the whole time, just who was this kid that had the power dwarf her older sister and what kind of monster was he. And the sad thing was, she didn't even know that was only a fraction of Yusuke's power.


	3. Chapter 3

Now after the incident at the freshmen ceremony was dealt with Yusuke had decided take off and explore the school grounds some more to get a better idea where everything was. The Newspaper Club had left in a different direction to do their own thing letting Yusuke explore on his own. Which Yusuke would have to be honest and say that he was happy about. He could only take so much of the PDA that was in that club and the less of it he had to see the better.

It didn't take long for Yusuke to realize that the school clubs were still recruiting new members as several of them still had stalls up trying to get new members from the freshmen year. Yusuke figured that since most of the freshmen were just settling in the day before like he was and weren't even trying to see what clubs there were to join. Now normally Yusuke wouldn't even care about the clubs or paid any attention to them but before leaving the Freshmen Ceremony Miss Nekonome had informed him that joining a club was mandatory, Yusuke was currently silently cursing himself out for telling Keiko that he would try to follow the rules this time around.

Yusuke own silent self-inflicting cure war was interrupted though by a something he was not expecting, the aroma of something that smelled like it tasted awesome. Yes that's right, Yusuke's thoughts were interrupted by the smell of food. Now with his curiosity piqued Yusuke quickly switched from exploring the school to following his nose to find out where the delicious smell was coming from, all the while comparing himself to a cartoon toucan mascot of a cereal from the US that for some reason he found in Demon World within his ancestral father's domain. He never did question why he saw the cereal there or who even ate the stuff, he just knew of it and that was all that mattered in his head for his own personal joke.

While Yusuke was searching for the source of the scent he was following he had passed by the swimming club, making a quick picture of the apparent club president in her mermaid form so he could share with his friends back home when he got the chance, he'll be damned if he didn't take a photo of her and not mess with Kuwabora with it later. He also passed by several of the other more obscure clubs but he didn't pay any attention to them since none of their members were in their monster forms.

It wasn't too long after taking the photo of the swimming club's president that Yusuke had found the source of the scent he was following. It was coming from a food kart that looked like a typical Japanese street vending kart. Yusuke was sure something had to be different about it thought considering the school he was at, hell he wouldn't have been surprised if some of the menu items were made with stuff that wouldn't be wise for a human to eat, but damn his curiosity he was still going to see what was on the menu and try something for himself, it was lunch time after all.

So Yusuke had walked over to the kart and sat himself down on a free stool, which he was surprised to find that almost all of the stools were free. Only one was not as it was currently occupied by a heavy set male student who looked to have been there for a while as he had several piles of empty plates and bowls in front of him. Just when Yusuke was going to ask the guy what he ordered the guy had got up from his stool and left saying the food sucked and he wasn't going to join the club as he did so. Now normally Yusuke wouldn't care if someone acted like an ass like that but that guys just pissed him off doing this. But Yusuke was stopped from doing anything by a voice coming from behind the tall stacks of plates and bowls. Stopping himself to make sure he heard correctly Yusuke tried to see behind the plates and asks, "Is someone back there? Did you say something?"

Behind the pile of plates and bowls apparently was a relatively tall blonde girl with straight hair that was tied together in a long braid, and from what Yusuke could tell her hair could possibly reach down to her waist, she was wearing a plain white apron over her school uniform. She had a worrying look to her face even though she was smiling, the only reason Yusuke could tell she was worried was because of her chocolate brown eyes betrayed her in this regard showing her true emotion at the moment. Calming herself down a bit with a quick breath the girl behind the counter smiles towards Yusuke and says, "I'm sorry but please don't do anything to him. He may have been rude but our club doesn't need people thinking that we will beat them up should they be rude to us."

Yusuke could only nod in response to that feeling that would have been a bad reputation to have. He was about to ask her about what her club was as well after that but she had beat him to the punch and continued with what she said by adding, "Oh yes! And before I forget my name is Rei Hitsugaiya and this is the Cooking Club. It is nice to meet you, can I offer you something to drink while you go over our menu we had prepared to get new members?"

Yusuke could only blink as a menu was suddenly placed in front of him while Rei had started taking the pile of plates and bowls off of the counter and into what he could only assume was a designated place for dirty dishes to be cleaned later. Skimming through the menu Yusuke quickly found what he would like to drink and says, "Sure. Well I would like to have some iced tea and I do have one question, what is that I smell being cooked now? That smells pretty good."

Rei started slightly by the comment turned behind her as it did look like there might have been more to the kart than what Yusuke could see and says, "You want to know what is being cooked now? Almost no one wants to eat the things our club president makes. Are you sure?"

Now more curious than he was before Yusuke could only nod and he answers, "Yeah, why? What is being made? It isn't something taboo is it?"

Rei now quickly shook her head saying, "Of course not! She would never eat let alone cook anything taboo like that. We are a club that actually likes the foods that humans have made over the years. Not a single one of us would even eat most of the stuff that monsters eat that humans don't."

"Okay okay I get it! Now can you please just tell me what she is making already? You don't have to act as if I was going to kill you guys or something if I didn't like your answer." Yusuke quickly interrupted with trying calm down Rei so that he could finally get an answer to his question.

Quickly sighing in relief Rei had turned again behind her and shouts, "Club President! A customer wants to know what you are making!"

After Rei had shouted several sounds could be heard as if the club president was suddenly in a rush and was knocking into things making other things fall and break. When Yusuke was finally able to see her she it was only after she knocked down a false wall which knocked into Rei. Seeing that scene Yusuke couldn't help but smirk thinking what was not happening between Rei and the club president reminded him of the fights that he and Kuwabora would get into. The club president reminded Yusuke of himself in that despite being shorter than Rei she was obviously the stronger of the two, or at least was able to fight better than Rei.

The club president had curly dark reddish brown hair that had reached down her shoulders and rust red eyes. The strangest thing were the short metal chains connected to her wrists but other than that she had a similar figure to all of the other girls at the school. And a confident yet surprised look to her face when she saw Yusuke and simply asks, "You're the one that wants to know what I'm making?"

Yusuke nods back at her saying, "Sure do. Whatever it is it smells great. What is it?"

Yusuke didn't have a chance to dodge what happened next. The club president had dove over the counter latching herself onto Yusuke giving him a hug for his question. After about a second of realizing what she had done though she had quickly stood up and placed Yusuke back down onto his stool, which had surprised Yusuke considering she did that by picking him up without any sort of trouble either from the look on her face, and the she dove back behind the counter. She had coughed away the awkwardness of what she had done and simply says, "Sorry about that. Anyway what I am making is something that I had seen on TV once, sautéed Sea Robin. I had just finished cooking it actually and was about to try it to see how it came out. Do you want to try some as well?"

Yusuke nodded figuring it was best to ignore what happened to him at the moment and says, "Sure, if it tastes anywhere close to how it smells it can't be that bad. By the way my name is Yusuke Urameshi, what's yours?"

The club president had laughed at herself for not introducing herself earlier and bonked herself on her head and says, "Right sorry, my name is Sanae Kirisame and sure. Let me bring out what I had made and we can try it together."

What Sanae wound up brining from the back was two plates of a golden brown fish that thanks to the fish being cut into two Yusuke could tell was a snow white on the inside and Yusuke could only assume it was cut into two so that he and Sanae could both try out the fish to see how it came out. And so with the plate now in front of them both they both tried a piece of their respective half of the fish and were both surprised at how it came out. Yusuke could only compare it to Sea Bass but with a surprising amount of flavor. Smiling at what he had discovered by following his nose Yusuke laughed a little to himself and says, "Who knew that Sea Robin could taste this good. So is this a normal thing for your club?

Sanae smiled as she nodded loving how the Sea Robin came out and replies, "Sure do. It's little discoveries like this that was why the club was formed. When we meet we will always try to make something new or at least plan to make something new by the end of the week. If we can we even try to make sure we all try to make something different so that we can expand on what we can make and what we eat. We don't want to ever wind up in a routine where we wind up eating the same thing every week, because we feel that would just be boring."

Yusuke had to smirk hearing this answer and says, "You know what? Before coming to this school I was thinking of opening up a food kart like this. So maybe joining a club like this would be good practice for when I open one up. So would it be cool if I joined you guys?"

Sanae smiled hearing this looking towards Rei and then back to Yusuke and answers, "Sure. I'm cool with that. We're always looking for new members. Now since you are only joining now I'm going to say you can start tomorrow….hey wait a minute! I'm trying to say you don't have to start until tomorrow! Let Rei clean those! What are you doing!"

Yusuke just ignored Sanae's yelling and simply says, "There is no reason for me to start tomorrow when I can start today. And besides with there being piles of dishes from the fat ass that was here earlier I figured as the new guy the least I can do is get those things cleaned for you guys so you can focus on getting new members. I'm sure you'll want more than just one new member this year right?"

Rei had thanked Yusuke as she showed him where to place the dirty dishes as Sanae sighed in defeat but with a happy smile on her face and says, "Then so be it. As punishment for disobeying me by starting today instead of tomorrow then for today you are on dish cleaning duty. Rei head to the back and get the kitchen clean as I watch for potential new members."

Both Rei and Yusuke gave each other a happy smirk as they high fived each other seeing that Sanae wasn't going to fight with them with Yusuke helping out even though she was trying to be nice to the guy. It didn't take long though for Rei to realize that Yusuke was indeed a new member was wondering how the other two members of their club will react to their being a new member to the club. It wasn't the fact that they had a new club member that got her thinking, it was how they now had a male club member that got her thinking. She quickly shook those thoughts away though and went back to her task of cleaning the kitchen so that they could prepare more food to help them lure in new club members.


	4. Chapter 4

It surprisingly didn't take long for Yusuke to finish cleaning all of the dishes that was left behind by the larger student who had left the food kart when he arrived. It surprised Rei and Sanae since he was able to get all of the dishes clean by hand in the sink they had behind the kart. But then again they did have an entire kitchen behind the kart that was itself on wheels as well. So when the Newspaper Club had stopped by for lunch there was nothing else for Yusuke to do besides possible take their orders and make their orders.

So when the Newspaper Club noticed Yusuke behind the counter of their chosen place to meet for lunch they were surprised to see him there, especially with what he did at the freshmen ceremony. Kurumu was the first one to speak on her surprise saying, "So you joined the Cooking Club Yusuke? Can't say that I saw you as a cooking kind of guy."

"You don't even know me besides for my name and that I arrived with Tsukune. How could you tell if I was a 'cooking kind of guy' or not?" Yusuke asked with a deadpan expression on his face.

Kurumu was about to respond to that when Mizore interrupted her saying, "You may have a point there but you have to admit that most guys who can fight like you can don't tend to be big on cooking."

Yusuke could only blink at that for about a second before he would up quirking an eyebrow at her and says, "Are you saying that because I one hit KOed that Frankenstein or because Yukari told you guys that I was in the Dark Tournament?"

"Not just fight in the Dark in the Dark Tournament but won the whole thing!" Yukari added trying to show Yusuke and the others just how smart she was for some reason. Maybe it was more with her trying to get Yusuke to talk about it since she and the rest of her friends have no idea of what actually happened at the thing.

At hearing this bit of information both Sanae and Rei had turned to Yusuke and simply asked, "You won the Dark Tournament?"

Yusuke could only sigh in response and he looked around him to gauge just how interested everyone was about his time in the Dark Tournament and says, "Just how much do you guys know about the Dark Tournament anyway?"

Sanae had a thoughtful look to her face as she says, "It's a tournament organized by humans who make their money from the black market. Humans sponsor teams of 5 demons who fight it out, more than often to the death, until one team is standing. There is usually one team that is 'invited' to the tournament that sometimes can be made up of humans. For the last fifty or so years though the tournament was won by the same team, Team Toguro, whom usually won the tournament only using one fighter the younger Toguro brother. I don't think his actual name was ever given or revealed if I remember correctly."

Yusuke nodded to every little bit of information that Sanae had spouted off and simply says, "Yup, that explains it pretty much perfectly. The last time the tournament was held I had won the tournament with my team, we were the 'invited' team. There was no backing out of that invitation. If we did then everyone we knew and loved would have been killed by Toguro."

To say that the Newspaper Club was horrified by what they heard would be an understatement. Hell even Genie was having a hard time comprehending what that meant to know that Yusuke won the thing. He was almost afraid to ask but there was a reason why he joined the Newspaper Club when he was a freshman after all. "So who did you beat in the finals of the tournament?" Was his simple question even though he had a good idea as to who Yusuke was going to name.

"Toguro, I killed him at his 100% strength. The crazy thing was, despite his strength he was only a B Class Demon. But if I had to compare to the ranking of Monsters he would have easily beat your S Class Monsters. Sorry if that hurts your pride but it's the truth." Yusuke answers still wondering how Tsukune was handling everything he was hearing.

Sanae, Rei, Ginei and Moka could only think one thing upon hearing that. If Toguro was a B Class Demon then how far does the Demon Classification goes? Does theirs end at A or did they also have an S Class.

Mizore, Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari on the other hand had to make their question heard out loud. Tsukune being the more curious one of the bunch though went further than that and asks, "Okay so this Toguro guy was a B Class Demon. What about you? What are you then?"

Yusuke had to give it to Tsukune credit for asking that and says, "At the time I was ranked as a human with A Class Demon strength. As I said when I met Yukari I eventually learned I have a demon ancestor. If I'm correct with my math I'm like 1/44th demon and the rest is human. My ancestral father was a Demon King to boot too. So yeah go figure, when I learned I'm part demon I also learn that I was essentially demon royalty as my ancestor was Raizen. A demon whom was known as a War God. So yeah, as you can imagine I was practically destined to become an S Class ever since I received training from Genkai to become a Spirit Detective."

Sanae at this point simply grabs Yusuke as the stares right at him and rapidly says, "Not only are you the last Dark Tournament Champion but you're an S Class Demon and you're the heir to King Raizen! Not only that but you referred to Raizen in the past tense! Why do you do that!?"

Yusuke was confused as to why this mattered so much to Sanae and so turned to Rei for answers while she awkwardly smiles and says, "She kinda gets excited easily when being told something shocking. Remember what she did when you said you wanted to eat what she was cooking? Yeah this falls under that category."

Yusuke responded by nodding his head and then removed Sanae's hands that were keeping him still and says, "Okay in order of your questions, yes I'm the last Dark Tournament Champion and yes I am an S Class Demon. That happened because I actually got to train with Raizen, and it's because of that training that I was there when Raizen died of starvation."

Tsukune was curious as to why a demon would die from starvation so he had to ask, "If he died from starvation what was it that he ate? Couldn't you have gotten him to eat something when you training with him?"

Yusuke had to laugh at that question which if course got odd looks so he waved the looks off while saying, "Sorry about that but before you judge me for laughing at that question let me explain why he starved to death first. Okay so first thing first, what was it that he ate? Raizen was a kind of demon that are humans. Yeah so you can see why finding him food to eat was an awkward and difficult task. Trust me I tried, I told him I would get him some real bad people too but he had none of that…..Okay I can understand that look guys but come on, I mean the kind of guys that organize tournaments where the object is to kill people, that kind of bad. Anyway as for why he starved to death? He starved to death because he refused to eat another human as long as he lived in hopes of meeting the human woman he fell in love with again sometime in his life, well a reincarnation of her at least. He wanted to prevent himself from ever accidently eating her reincarnated self…how did I know that was going to be the way you all reacted to that?"

Of course as Yusuke ended his story all of the girls, especially Kurumu, had started weeping at the sad romantic reasons for Raizen's death. Even Tsukune looked like he was touched by the story. So to calm everyone done Yusuke smiles and adds, "The reason why I laughed by the way? Because one of his comments me made comparing me to himself he said we were both suckers for love. Since I did everything I did in the end to protect the girl I'm with back home."

Sanae and Rei hearing this became curious as to what kind of girl could get someone as strong as Yusuke to have wrapped around their finger, sure he didn't flat out say that but they were able to tell either way. Rei being the more curious of the two was the one to ask saying, "So who is this girl that you have back home? What kind of person is she?"

Yusuke's smile at that question was all that anyone needed to see to know that his feelings for Keiko were true as he answers saying, "Keiko is a smart level headed girl with an attitude that matches mine if I piss her off. I knew her since we were just little kids. She was one of my earliest friends and I guess I was hooked from a young age. No one else even had a chance."

Now hearing this statement Kurumu jumped the counter and hugged Yusuke while she was weeping still from the story about Raizen and says, "That's so beautiful Yusuke! I never heard of a love so beautiful."

Yusuke while slightly touched by the settlement and what he could only assume what she meant by that but he was still doing all he can to get the succubus off of him. He even placed his foot on her head and kicked her off as in the end that was all he could do. So when she went flying out of the foot kart and into the air he was only slightly worried for her safety. Only slightly because he was still annoyed that she hugged him as she was still crying, she was crying into his shirt which is what mostly did it. This act quickly brought everyone back to their normal selves as it did catch everyone off guard. Seeing the looks of surprise on everyone's faces he just gave them all a flat look saying, "What she was clinging onto me. No one does that. I had to get her off of me somehow."

It took about five seconds after saying this for Kurumu to return via flying using her succubus wings. Now angry at Yusuke instead of being happy for the guy Kurumu glares at Yusuke yelling, "Hey! What was that for! I was only trying to be nice!"

"You were clinging onto me. I had to get you off somehow." Was Yusuke's only reply as he wondered what kind of monster Kurumu was, he was trying to remember if Tsukune told him who was what kind of monster when he looked back to Tsukune and ask, "So what kind of monster is she again?"

Kurumu at this point falls onto the ground from shock at hearing this, she quickly got up from her shock though and shouts, "I'm a succubus you moron! Don't you know anything about monsters!"

"Nope. Never encountered anything other than demons and apparitions. So seeing monster folk like all of you guys is new for me." Yusuke answered plainly with full honesty and with a shit eating grin on his face.

This answer got Rei and Sanae laughing as they were starting to like Yusuke's honesty and style more than they had before. Mizore, Yukari, Moka, and Tsukune on the other hand were just trying to keep themselves from laughing. They didn't want to laugh in front of her after all. Yukari was failing at this though were earned her double noogies from Kurumu, one on each side of her head for her laughing.

Quickly recovering from her laughing fit Sanae smiles towards Yusuke and says, "If you need any help with that we can help you out with that. We'll even tell you what kind we are."

Yusuke smiles back saying, "Sure. I'll probably take you up on that offer. I am wondering what kind of monsters you two are."

After hearing this little bit Tsukune had decided to check his watch as he started to wonder how much time they had spent at the food kart. Quickly seeing that they had been there for a little bit more than a half hour and that they haven't even ordered anything yet as they were all too caught up in learning about Yusuke Tsukune politely interrupts any back and forth between Yusuke and Sanae from really starting and says, "I'm sorry to interrupt but we have been here for a while and I think we should order something so that we can have something to eat while we work on our first paper for the year."

Hearing this Sanae, Rei and Yusuke nodded and got everyone's orders and started working on them. Since they ordered mostly traditional Japanese meals they were simple enough to make that even if Yusuke didn't know the exact recipe for what was asked he was able to come up with something close enough. And since the club never promise that the orders will always come out the same as they were all about experimentations and learning no one ever complained when that was done. Once the orders were done everyone in the Newspaper Club were given their meals in carryout packages which came with a meal voucher for when the club starts making meals to sell for the school events. The vouchers even had a small section for the club to fill out for requests for the club to learn to make as well as a place for where they could say how they did.

Rei smiles and waves to the Newspaper club as they left with their meals and shouts, "Thanks for coming and sorry for the wait! And please fill out those vouchers and return them when you have the chance! We'll need them for when everyone's parents come to the school next week!"

Hearing this simple statement caused both Tsukune and Yusuke to wonder if parents had to come to the school and if their mothers should come to the school. Well Tsukune was wondering if either of his parents should show up but quickly dismissed the idea as a bad one. Yusuke on the other hand was wondering if he should tell his mother about the parents day and wondering if the other students would be able to keep themselves from either getting angry and attack his mother or not….okay so he was mostly wondering if he could keep his mother from attacking anyone that made her angry but that didn't matter really since either way just like Tsukune he decided he was not going to tell his mother about the school event. It would just be too much trouble in the end.

It was at this point that two new voices could be heard coming from around the corner that the food kart was on. Yusuke couldn't quite make out what they were saying but he was able to see them from where he was. One girl was of average height and build. Her hair looked to reach to the middle of her back from what Yusuke could tell as it swayed back and forth and is a dark brown color and tied into a ponytail.

The girl next to her was slightly taller and seemed to have almost no bust at all, but Yusuke could tell that she was still a girl from the rest of her figure and he would admit that she was still cute. She had a sporty pageboy hairstyle that reached down to the end of her neck. Her dark green hair stood out to Yusuke as he could now see that she had electric blue eyes as she got closer. Her companion had glasses on so Yusuke still couldn't quite make out her eye color.

The first to notice that the Cooking Club had noticed them was the greenette and smiles waving towards them yelling, "Hey! We are back!"

The girl next to her was the first one to notice Yusuke on the other hand and shouts, "Hey! What is he doing behind the counter!" It was at this moment that Yusuke now knew that she had to have at least grown up outside of Japan as she had a heavy European accent. He couldn't quite place it however.

Sanae laughs at their reaction and simply grabs Yusuke saying, "He's our new member. And he's pretty good at cooking too from what I have seen so far. His name is Yusuke Urameshi."

Rei waves to the two as they arrived and entered the back of the kart and says, "That's right. Oh Yusuke let me introduce you to the rest of the club. Our member in the glasses here is Zhanna Nishimura, she had lived most of her life outside of Japan with her mother in Russia but now that her mother and father are back together she now lives here in Japan where her father is from…..Sorry Zhanna but I figured explaining at least that much would be okay."

The now identified Zhanna gave Yusuke a quick look over now that she was closer to him and could get a better look at him. She looks to the kitchen and back to Yusuke and says, "You can cook?"

"That's right. He even asked to try some of Sanae's Sea Robin before he joined the club. He even insisted on cleaning up the dishes that were left behind by a rude customer we had before he showed up." Rei answers for Yusuke hopping to be painting him in a good light while doing so.

Blinking at this news Zhanna smirks at hearing this and says, "And you survived our president's cooking? I approve."

Yusuke smirks back getting an idea of what kind of person Zhanna was now and simply says, "Well it was good. So it wasn't any problem for me."

"I hate how you are taken already so much right now just so you know." Was Sanae's simple response at Yusuke's answer giving the other two members some new information on their new club member hopping that it didn't back fire on her.

The greenette liking what she was seeing and hearing reached out her hand towards Yusuke and says, "My name is Kurumi Noguchi it is nice to meet you. I just hope you can keep up with us."

Yusuke took her hand and shook it in their greeting and says, "Same to you, and don't you worry about me. I plan to do more than just keep up with you all."

Hearing this both Zhanna and Kurumi both smile and in unison respond saying, "We'll see about that."


End file.
